A Whole New World(Abandoned)
by Saberius Prime
Summary: A year into their marriage, Aladdin, and Jasmine have started their own family when Jafar escapes his imprisonment and separates them from each other and their child, erasing their memories. Now in a world of gun-slinging outlaws, corrupt officials, and government agents, can Aladdin and Jasmine reunite with each other and prove that their love is written and can not be changed?
1. Separated

A Whole New World

Summary: A year into their marriage, Aladdin, and Jasmine have started their own family when Jafar escapes his imprisonment and separates them from each other and their child, erasing their memories. Now in a world of gun-slinging outlaws, corrupt officials, and government agents, can Aladdin and Jasmine reunite with each other and prove that their love is written and can not be changed? Crossover with Aladdin 2019 and Red Dead Redemption 2. Some elements inspired from Once Upon A Time.

Author's Note: So...I thought I'd try something new, and ruin pretty much everyone's childhood. :P Nah, just kidding! Or am I? Enjoy!

Rated T: For Violence.

Chapter 1: Separated

Location: Kingdom of Agrabah, Time: 1 Year after the events of Aladdin

A pained cry echoed throughout the castle in Agrabah. It was Princess Jasmine giving birth to the future heir of the kingdom. Dalia, Jasmine's handmaiden, was there by her side, holding onto her hand as she lay in her bed.

"There, there. It will be fine. You're doing great."

"It hurts," Jasmine replied, breathing heavily.

Dalia nodded.

"I know. But it will be over soon."

Dalia herself had become a mother only a month before Jasmine was due. The Genie had become human after being freed by Aladdin, and he and Dalia had a child together, a daughter named, Lian. Jasmine let out another pained cry.

Meanwhile, outside their room, Aladdin was pacing outside nervously. The former Sultan, Jasmine's father, Hamed, sat nearby, equally as worried. Finally Jasmine let out one loud painful cry, which was followed up by a sharp cry that could only be from a baby.

Dalia stepped outside, a bright smile on her face.

"She's ready for you."

Aladdin nearly fainted as he entered the room. Jasmine was sat up on their bed, holding something wrapped in a blanket, cooing softly at it. She glanced up.

"Aladdin..come meet our daughter."

Aladdin went to her side, and sat down next to her, smiling.

"She's beautiful, Jasmine."

"I think she has your nose."

They're daughter opened her eyes, a dark brown color. The same as Jasmine's eyes.

"But she has your eyes."

Jasmine smiled.

"What should we name her?"

Aladdin paused, thinking.

"Norah. It means 'light'. What about that?"

Jasmine nodded.

"I like it. Norah it is."

The newly named Norah cooed and fell back asleep. Aladdin and Jasmine watched her with a smile. But soon...everything would change.

* * *

Location: The Cave of Wonders, Time: Later that Night

The Cave of Wonders had not seen any activity since Aladdin found the Genie's Lamp, and awoken the Genie. But that changed as a black lamp began to shake and rattle, red smoke billowing from the spout. Cracks formed along it's surface, the red smoke leaking from the cracks. It exploded with a violent noise, a red genie forming into being.

"HAHA! I'M FREE! AT LAST!"

The red genie's form shrunk until it was human sized, and his skin returned to it's original tan color. Black robes formed across his body and a staff that looked like a cobra at the top formed in his hand as Jafar stood proud. He glanced at his wrists where the cuffs that imprisoned him in the first place melted from his wrists and vanished. He didn't notice a red parrot fly away from him and hide.

"The cosmic powers...without the prison...so much raw power...If only the Genie could have realized what was possible and tried to free himself. He could have so much more power. But that no longer matters. It's time to exact my revenge, Iago..."

Jafar glanced around.

"Iago? Rotten parrot."

Jafar waved his hand and vanished into red smoke, leaving the cave behind.

Back in Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine were in their bedroom, settling Norah down for sleep.

"She's such a quiet one," Jasmine said. "Father says I was the same way."

Aladdin nodded.

"I was quite surprised she didn't cry when we introduced her to the kingdom earlier. Especially how loud they were."

A loud clap of thunder was heard out in the distance. Aladdin glanced out the window.

"Sounds like a storm is coming. Although...the coloring of those clouds look familiar..."

_"Yes..they do...don't they, Aladdin...or should I say Prince Aladdin now?"_

Another clap of thunder was heard as Jafar stepped out of the shadows.

"Jafar!"

Aladdin grabbed a sword off of the wall.

"Guards!"

Guards swarmed the bedroom, surronding Jafar. Jafar simply waved his hand and made them vanish.

"Come now, Aladdin..is that anyway to treat a fellow thief?"

"I'm not a thief anymore, Jafar! You're supposed to be imprisoned in the lamp! How are you out?"

Jafar smirked.

"Ambition, my dear boy. If the Genie had only tried hard enough, he would have had the thing I have. Unlimited cosmic power without the...how did he put it? Ah, yes. The itty-bitty living space. I've come to get my revenge on you, Aladdin."

Aladdin stepped in front of Jasmine and Norah, shielding them.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Jafar laughed, walking around Aladdin and Jasmine.

"I'm not going to kill you. No, no, no...that would be too simple. You see...I've learned something interesting. When you have cosmic powers, you can see more than the normal person sees...think of it like a sixth sense."

Jafar stopped and slammed his staff down revealing what he saw.

"You see, there are countless other worlds out there. Other realms as it were, but I like this one in particular."

With a snap of his fingers, he showed one world in closer detail. A woman standing over a potion threw a glowing red heart into the cauldron, bubbling purple smoke pouring out.

"This woman...Regina..I believe her name is, cast a curse. A dark curse. Designed in such a way to tear everyone's love away from another, trapping them in another realm, and giving them false memories while the caster keeps their memories. A fitting way for revenge. At least for her, but her plan had a flaw. Well two flaws. First, True's Love Kiss. Second, The place they went to it's...so...boring...so...safe. No real danger."

Jafar glanced at Aladdin and Jasmine, smirking.

"I plan to cast my own version of her curse...but I've decided to add some danger to it. Where we're going...the chances that you two will meet and kiss is very slim. More likely one of you will die from disease..or...lead poisoning. Say goodbye to the things you love most, Aladdin... for you will never see them..."

He slammed his staff down, loudly.

"AGAIN!"

Norah suddenly rose out of her crib, and she cried loudly, her body fading from existence.

"Norah!"

Jasmine reached out for Norah but her hand slipped right through her. Jasmine then began to fade.

"Aladdin!"

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine vanished as the castle began to fall apart from a storm Jafar was creating. Aladdin charged towards Jafar only to be shoved aside with a waved of his hand.

"Face it, Aladdin. You've lost."

_"No...he hasn't."_

Genie jumped over Aladdin and grabbed Jafar's staff. Jafar tried to throw him off, but to no avail.

"What is this?!"

"Let's just say I'm bringing back some good magic!"

Genie closed his eyes, and made a wish to the gods. His skin began to turn blue, and metal bracelets locked onto his wrist. A lamp formed beneath him.

"Kid! Make a wish! But be quick!"

Aladdin picked up the lamp and rubbed it.

"I wish..."

Jafar growled and threw Genie off off him charging towards Aladdin.

"No!"

Aladdin took a deep breath.

"I wish to find my wife, Jasmine, and my daughter, Norah!"

Genie nodded, and snapped his fingers. Jafar screamed as his body began to vanish.

"This isn't over, Aladdin! You can't stop my curse! I still won! Haha!"

Jafar vanished from sight. Aladdin gasped as he started to vanish.

"Genie...what's happening?"

"I couldn't stop him from casting the curse in time, but I managed to take a fraction of his powers...but..."

"You had to sacrifice your freedom to do it...I'll free you again. Once we reunite with Jasmine and Norah."

Genie nodded, and waved his hands.

"I'm giving you some needed supplies for this curse. It's not much, but it'll get you started. You won't remember me, and I won't remember you, but the lamp should be easy to find."

Aladdin nodded as some supplies landed in front of him. He didn't know what they did, but he figured he would know when his cursed memories took over.

"I'll find you soon, Genie."

"I know you will, kid. Good luck."

Aladdin vanished with his supplies.

Dalia entered the room.

"Genie!"

Genie shrunk to back to his human size, and changed his appearance again, grabbing his wife.

"Dalia..what's the matter?"

"Lian! She's gone! I can't find her anywhere, and I...ah!"

Dalia began to vanish.

"What's happening?"

"Jafar returned," Genie replied. "He casted a dark curse. One that separates everyone from everyone's true love. I promise I will find you and Lian. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too, Genie."

She kissed him before vanishing entirely. Genie sighed as he watched himself and the lamp vanish.

"Well...here goes..."

He vanished completely.

* * *

Location: Blackwater Jail, West Elizabeth, Time: April 1st, 1899

Aladdin sighed as he sat in the jail cell for what seemed to be the fifthteenth time. He had been moving from place to place living out on the streets. Although he hadn't commited any crimes, everyone seemed to accuse him for everything. Though he could never be found guilty. The Sheriff came over to the cell door, unlocking it.

"Alright, ya street rat. Get out of here. Your horse is outside, and your things are on my desk."

Aladdin glared at the Sheriff before grabbing his things and heading out the door, placing his Nevada hat on his head. A red sash was tied around the crown of the hat, giving it a little more variety. Grabbing the reins of his Chestnut-colored Tennessee Walker, Abu, he climbed onto the saddle and clicked his tongue, signaling him to move. Abu, who was malnourished and abused had found Aladdin near Rhodes. Aladdin nursed him back to health, and was going to send him back out into the wild, but the stubborn horse refused to leave, so Aladdin took him in and the two were firm friends.

After picking up some carrots from the market, and spending what little money he had on him, Aladdin and Abu made their way onto a cliff over looking the town, sitting down and eating their food. Aladdin stared out at the town, humming to himself.

_**"'Riffraff,' 'Street rat'  
I don't buy that**_

_**If only they'd look closer  
Would they see a poor boy?**_

_**No, sirrey  
They'd find out  
There's so much more to me..."**_

Abu snorted, and nudged Aladdin.

"I'm alright, Abu. Just feelin' a bit...down..I guess.."

Abu's ears picked up the noise of another horse approaching them.

"Hey, Kid. You know where there's a good place to set-up a camp?"

Aladdin turned around to see a man with a black hat with rope tied around the brim, a part of it hanging off of the back. He wore a Cattleman Revolver on his right leg. He had a light brown jacket on with a blue overshirt and a black neckerchief around his neck.

"Um..yeah," Aladdin replied. "There's a place just north of here. It's by the outlet of the Upper Montana River where it dumps out into Flat Iron Lake."

The man nodded.

"Right. Can you show me?"

Aladdin nodded, and climbed on Abu.

"Come on, Abu."

The man chuckled.

"Abu? What kind of name is that?"

"It's my horse's name. Don't judge."

"Sorry," the man replied. "Just never heard of a horse with that kind of name. What's it mean?"

"It's Arabic. It means 'Father of.' Which fits Abu really well. He keeps me out of trouble and keeps an eye on me. Most of the time."

Abu snorted indignantly.

"Oh hush," Aladdin replied. "You do act like a parent."

Abu nickered softly.

The man gently coughed.

"So..you got a name kid?"

"Aladdin. Yourself?"

"Arthur Morgan."

Aladdin held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan."

Arthur nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Aladdin."

"It's just Aladdin. I don't have a last name. Never knew my parents. Grew up on the streets most of my life."

Arthur just nodded as the two headed to the spot Aladdin mentioned.

* * *

Location: Braithwaite Manor, Servants Quarters, Time: Later that Day

"_Girl! Wake up!"_

A woman opened her eyes, dark brown eyes laced with annoyance. A baby cried out.

"_And shut that child of your's up!"_

Jasmine climbed out of her bed, and went over to the crib, pulling her baby out, patting her on the back.

"It's okay, Norah."

Jasmine finally calmed her down, and set her back in the crib, before dressing for the day. She wrapped Norah into her sling before heading into the manor. Things had not been easy for Jasmine since she had fallen pregnant. She figured one of Braithwaite boys had gotten her pregnant, but she couldn't remember if it was one of them or someone else. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anything prior to the birth of her child. It was weird, but she figured her memories would come back to her at some point.

As she carried a tray into the sitting room, and set it down, Mrs. Braithwaite gently coughed.

"Girl. I would like you to meet Mr. Jafar Viper. He's royalty."

Jasmine glanced at the man. He was wearing an all black suit with a red and black vest. A cane with a cobra carved in it lay next to him. He smirked with a lewd tone at her as if he wanted her. Jasmine stared at him with hatred, but curtsied nevertheless.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Viper. What brings you to Braithwaite Manor?"

Mrs. Braithwaite smacked Jasmine across the face.

"Speak only when you're spoken to, girl! Know your place!"

Jafar gently coughed.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Braithwaite. I do not mind the question. To answer your question...what's your name?"

Jasmine clasped her face.

"Jasmine..."

"Well...to answer your question, I've come to make some deals in town, and in Saint Denis. Anyways, I'd best let you get to work. Better to be seen, and not heard, I suppose."

Jasmine frowned angrily and left the room, heading outside to work on the grounds with her best friend, Daila. Daila had a daughter of her own, a month older then Norah, named Lian. As Jasmine walked out to the barn, she began to sing.

_**"Here comes a wave  
Meant to wash me away  
A tide that is taking me under**_

_**Broken again  
Left with nothing to say  
My voice drowned out in the thunder**_

As she sang the people around her seemed to vanish from her sight.

_**But I can't cry  
And I can't start to crumble  
Whenever they try  
To shut me or cut me down**_

_**I can't stay silent  
Though they wanna keep me quiet  
And I tremble when they try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless."**_

Dalia's voice brought her back.

"Jasmine? Are you alright?"

She gasped at the sight of the red mark on her face.

"Oh, Jasmine. Hold on!"

She grabbed one of her rags and went to the well, pumping some water onto it. She came back and gently applied it to her cheek.

"Better?"

"Much better. Thank you, Dalia. How's Rajah?"

"Doing alright. I'm surprised you found him in Rhodes. Most Mustangs can only be found in New Austin. I wonder why he was so far from home."

Jasmine smiled softly at the Tiger Striped Bay Mustang in his stall in the stables.

"We're leaving. Tonight. This is no place to raise children. We need to find some other place."

"What about Valentine? Or Strawberry?"

"We'll figure out later, Dalia. We can't decide now. Not when there's ears about."

Dalia nodded.

"Right. I will get Lian ready. I'll keep an eye out for the signal."

Dalia headed back to her quarters as Jasmine went to work grooming Rajah, and getting him ready for that night.

Later that Night...

Soon, Jasmine and Dalia had most of their belongings packed, and their children in their slings. Dalia had a male Red Chestnut Arabian. She hadn't come up with a name yet, but she was thinking calling him a name that started "I."

Jasmine turned to Dalia.

"Ready?"

Dalia nodded.

"Let's go."

Jasmine climbed onto Rajah, and gently kicked him with the pair of spurs she took from one of the Braithwaite boys.

"Let's go, Rajah."

The two women rode off into the night into parts unknown, unaware of the roles they would play.

* * *

Location: Thieves Landing, New Austin, The Fence, Time: Midnight, April 2nd, 1899

A man sighed as he watched his last customer leave.

"Alright. Time to close up shop."

He picked up one of the boxes the customer had dropped off and carried it inside. Once that was done, he opened the lid.

"Ooh...a shiny brass oil lamp."

He pulled out the lamp.

"This will fetch me a good price."

He laughed as he set it on a nearby shelf heading to his bedroom, not noticing a blue shimmer wash over the lamp before vanishing.

* * *

Well...childhood still intact? I hope so. Please don't shoot me! Let's see how this does!


	2. A Valentine a Lamp and a Friend Like Me

A Whole New World

Summary: A year into their marriage, Aladdin, and Jasmine have started their own family when Jafar escapes his imprisonment and separates them from each other and their child, erasing their memories. Now in a world of gun-slinging outlaws, corrupt officials, and government agents, can Aladdin and Jasmine reunite with each other and prove that their love is written and can not be changed? Crossover with Aladdin 2019 and Red Dead Redemption 2. Some elements inspired from Once Upon A Time.

Chapter 2: A Valentine, a Lamp, and a Friend Like Me

Author's Note: Wow...four favs, and follows? At least somebody is reading this. I'm shocked that it's done this well. Anyways, we did about a month time skip just to get the ball rolling on the main story of RDR2. Hope that's okay! Enjoy the chapter!

Location: Valentine, New Hanover, Time: May 10th, 1899, 11 AM

_"Journal Entry..number forty, I guess? I've lost track. The man I met in Blackwater. Arthur Morgan. He's part of a outlaw gang called Van der Linde Gang. It's more of a family then a gang of outlaws. Arthur got me this journal to write. Dutch, their leader, took me and Abu in, and we were welcomed warmly. I've never been more fed and clothed in my entire life. But right now they're...I mean we're struggling. Dutch...I've come to think of him as a father figure now, he and another gang member named Micah Bell...Gods I hate that man. And I don't use that term lightly. He always has that feeling like something bad is gonna happen. They had plans for a robbery on a ferry that was coming into Blackwater. Something about bank money. Whatever it was, it went south. And it went south bad. We had to abandon camp in a hurry. I'm just thankful my face hasn't turned up on a wanted poster. At least...not yet.._

_We've been on the run for about five days now. Three we spent fleeing over the mountains to the west, and then doubling back from the north, trying to outrun the Pinkertons. In the chaos, Arthur lost his horse, Boadicea. Whether she's dead or alive, he doesn't know, but I think he thinks she's dead. We lost six members as well. Jenny, who I think Lenny, another member of our family liked, and Davey. They were both wounded during our escape. Jenny passed before we reached an abandoned mining town called Colter. Davey died soon after we arrived. Mac, Davey's brother, was also wounded and got left behind. Sean was left behind as well. No one knows if they made it out or not. John is lost somewhere up there in the mountains. Dutch had him out scouting, and when I left a day after we arrived he still hadn't returned. Micah was sent out scouting as well, but he came back. Was hoping he stayed lost. Dutch, Micah, and Arthur went out in the storm and found a group of O'Driscolls. They had killed a man named Jake Adler, and left his wife, Sadie, a widow. Sadie has been brought to Colter, and the women are taking care of her. I don't know how this is gonna affect her, but I hope she's gonna be okay._

_As far as I know the gang is still holed up there. Dutch sent me down the mountain to head back into Blackwater as soon as there was a break in the storm since I wasn't spotted during the escape, and see if there's anything left at the old campsite. He told me not to make a run for the money though. He said we'll get it when the heat dies down."_

Aladdin closed the journal as he sat up from his sugan, and stretched. He decided to camp at a place called Horseshoe Overlook. It was surrounded with trees, had great shade, and hardly anyone knew about it. He would have to tell Hosea about it

He turned to Abu.

"We better get going, Abu."

The horse groaned.

"Come on, Abu. Don't be like that."

Aladdin put out his campfire and packed everything up, placing it behind Abu's saddle.

"Alright. Let's go."

He gently tapped Abu with his spurs, leading him out of the overlook and into Valentine.

Meanwhile, in Valentine, Jasmine, and Daila were wandering the weekly Farmer's Market, looking at the food for sale. The two had managed to find a steady job working as cleaners for the hotel, and had bought a small cabin on the outskirts of town.

Norah gently giggled against her mother's chest in her sling as they shopped.

"What's so funny, Norah? You've been quite excited today."

As Jasmine reached for an apple, she felt a hand instead of a fruit. But as soon she touched the hand it quickly pulled away.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you wanted that apple."

She glanced up to see a dark-haired man with a slightly dark complexion, smiling nervously at her. He a bit of facial hair growing, and had took his hat off to talk to her.

"It's quite alright, Mr...?"

"Aladdin. It's just Aladdin."

Jasmine looked at him as a memory washed over her.

_"So, how many names do you have, Prince Aladdin?"_

Aladdin's voice brought her back as she felt herself falling, and a pair of arms grabbing her.

"Hey, hey. You okay?"

Jasmine swallowed, trying to catch her breath. Why did she become breathless so suddenly? She nodded.

"I'm...I'm fine. Thank you...for catching me...that is...That's never happened before."

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

Jasmine nodded.

"Maybe. I'm Jasmine."

Aladdin nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasmine. And who's this little one?"

Jasmine gently propped up her daughter for Aladdin to see.

"Norah. It means..."

"Light...it means light."

"Didn't take you for a literary, Aladdin."

"I'm smarter then I look," he replied with a laugh. "How old is she?"

"About two months."

"And do you have a husband?"

"No. It's just me and Norah. And my best friend, and her newborn daughter."

Aladdin nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy."

"It's alright."

Aladdin smiled gently pushing a stray hair of Jasmine's to the side.

"Well, I'd...I'd best be going. I'm heading down into Blackwater."

"Blackwater? Soon after the massacre? The outlaws might still be there!"

"I'm just passing through. I can handle myself. I'll tell you what. Meet me in front of the hotel the day after tommrow at three in the afternoon. I'll come back without a scratch. I guarantee it."

Jasmine gasped in shock.

"You are unbelievable."

"Sometimes, you just have to take a risk," Aladdin said with a smile.

He took Jasmine's hand and gently kissed it before leaving the market, placing his hat back on his head, tipping it as he climbed onto Abu and rode out of town. As Jasmine watched him ride away, Daila snuck up behind her.

"So...who's the pretty boy?"

Jasmine jumped.

"Daila! He's...he's just someone I bumped into here by accident. He's no one."

"That's not what I saw," Dalia replied with a wink.

Jasmine groaned.

"You are incorrigible."

"I try my best. I've got everything I need. Are we ready to leave?"

Jasmine just nodded.

"Yes. Let's go."

* * *

Location: Outside of Blackwater, Great Plains, West Elizabeth, Time: May 11th, 1899, 3 PM

_"Journal Entry Forty-one, I think I have my days counted right now. I made it to Blackwater last night. Pinkertons are on every corner and there are patrols everywhere. I couldn't make it anywhere near the old campsite. They're watching it like a hawk. I'm just glad I haven't been recognized. I've been stopped about four times total because everyone is on edge. Gonna stick around a little longer so my leaving the area isn't suspicious...I think I'll dip into Thieves Landing before doubling back."_

Aladdin stopped writing, and saddled up Abu before heading across the Lower Montana River and into Thieves Landing. He hitched Abu up to a post before heading over to the Fence.

Aladdin gently coughed.

"Excuse me?"

The Fence glanced up.

"Aha! Welcome to my shop! Welcome to Thieves Landing. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Montana, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker-also makes Julienne fries. Will not break.."

The Fence tapped it on the table, and it broke.

"Will not...it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this!"

He pulled out a small tan box.

"I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen."

The Fence made a raspberry sound with his mouth.

"Ah, still good."

Aladdin sighed.

"No, thank you."

As he turned to walk away, the Fence called out.

"Wait, don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this."

He pulled out a simple oil lamp.

"That's it? An oil lamp?"

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough."

Aladdin stared at the lamp and watched as it shimmered a blue color.

_"What was that?"_

Aladdin coughed.

"How much?"

"Oh...about three hundred dollars."

"Three hundred dollars?"

"Yeah. Want to buy?"

"No one would buy it for that much! You're insane if you think you can get that much out of a simple oil lamp."

"Oh, well. Somebody else will buy it. Good day now."

Aladdin turned away, but he felt...like he shouldn't leave the lamp behind. He went over to Abu.

"Okay, Abu. We're gonna do something a bit risky here. I need you to cause a scene."

The horse gave him a look.

"Just go crazy. Act like you've gone insane. But not too much, I don't want you getting shot."

Abu's eyes went wide with a shocked neigh.

"Abu, please?"

Abu huffed, and looked away. Suddenly he reared up, bucking and neighing wildly. Everyone started to swarm him while Aladdin slipped away and grabbed the lamp, slipping it into his satchel. He went back over to calm him down.

"Easy...easy, boy. I'm sorry about that guys. He's has some anxiety issues."

Aladdin climbed on and started to rein in Abu, turning him to leave when...

"The lamp! My lamp is gone!"

"Well...there goes my clean escape. Yah!"

He kicked Abu hard and the two ran.

"Stop that man!"

Bullets started flying through the air, and Aladdin pulled out his Cattleman revolver, loaned to him by Arthur and began firing back, aiming to disarm only.

As he rode past a farm, Aladdin led Abu into a canyon.

"This was a bad idea. We'll just get lost in this, Abu. We need to lose them somehow."

Abu suddenly stopped, throwing Aladdin from the saddle and onto the ground.

"Abu! Why did you do that?! We need to go!"

Abu just neighed at him.

"What?"

Abu gestured to the saddle bag and Aladdin grabbed it, bringing in front of Abu. Abu shoved his head into it and pulled out a stick of dynamite.

"Dynamite?! Where did you get that, Abu?! We've had this talk before! We don't use dynamite! I should be mad at you. I should be disciplining you for finding dynamite and putting it in the saddlebag, but right now, I'm just thankful we got it."

Aladdin grabbed a match, and lit it. He put the match to the fuse and threw the dynamite as far as he could.

"Run, Abu!"

The two started to run as the fuse began burning down. More bullets began to fly as the posse began to catch up with them. The fuse ran out just as Aladdin and Abu dived for cover. A loud explosion ripped through the canyon, blowing rock and dust everywhere. The canyon began to collapse. The posse fell back and rode away. Aladdin and Abu were trapped with no way out.

Then Aladdin spotted something.

"A cave! Abu, go, go!"

He ran towards the cave making sure Abu was right behind him. They both made it to the entrance just in time. A rock slide fell down behind them, sealing them inside.

"We're alive. I think."

Aladdin turned around to see the cave, and gasped.

"Whoa...it's..there's...treasure!"

All around them was rocks covered in gold, jewels, and shiny things.

"All of this would set the gang for life. I'll have to tell Dutch about this place."

A rustling caught Aladdin's attention. What appeared to be an alive rug was trying to free itself from a collapsed rock which had trapped it from moving. Aladdin went over to it.

"Whoa. Abu. This is a magic carpet. I used to read about these when I was a kid. These really do exist. Hello, carpet."

Aladdin held out his hand and the magic carpet shook his hand with one of it's tassels. Aladdin paused glancing at the rock.

"Let's see what we can do about your situation here."

Aladdin began to lift the rock as the carpet strained to free itself. With a snap, the carpet broke free flying around excitedly before wrapping itself around Aladdin, hugging him.

"Oh, hey! Don't mention it. Now, all we need's a way out. Hey, carpet, do you know a way out of here?"

The carpet gestured to his saddlebag and Aladdin opened it, pulling out the lamp.

"The lamp?"

The same blue shimmer that Aladdin saw back at the Fence washed over the lamp again.

"What is that?'

Aladdin blew gently on the lamp, blowing some dust off before rubbing it. The lamp shimmered brightly as blue smoke poured from it forming into a giant blue being with pointy ears. His voice shook the cave.

"Oh, great one who summons me. Terrible one who commands me. I stand by my oath. Loyalty to wishes three."

Aladdin couldn't form any words, gasping in shock. The blue giant gently coughed.

"I said... oh... great..."

The blue giant leaned over and pointed at Aladdin.

"Excuse me. Boy, where's your boss? Help me out here, where's your boss? If I was gonna talk to myself, I coulda just stayed in the lamp. Hello!"

"Um..."

"Use your big boy voice."

Aladdin finally managed to speak.

"I'm... talking... to a smoking blue giant?"

The blue giant scoffed, and shrunk in size.

"No! I am not a giant. I am a genie. There's a difference. Giants are not real. Where's your boss?"

"Um, my boss?"

"Look, kid, I've been doing this a long time, all right? There's always a guy, you know. He's cheated somebody or buried somebody or... I mean, you get my point. Where's that guy?"

Aladdin blinked before replying.

"I don't have one?"

Genie looked shocked.

"Really? So... it's just... you and me down here? And a horse. That's your personal business, but we gonna need to talk about that horse later. Such a pretty little horsey. So, you rubbed the lamp?"

"Uh-huh."

Genie floated away a little bit.

"O...kay. Hey, do you mind if I just stretch it out over here? Do you mind?"

Aladdin was confused.

"Uh, are you asking me?"

"You're my master," Genie replied, stretching his body out.

"I'm your master?"

"Downward dog!"

Aladdin shook his head.

"No, no, no. You look like you should be my master."

"Right, but that's not quite how it works, though."

"How long have you been trapped in here?"

"'Bout a thousand years," Genie replied.

"A thousand years?"

Genie changed his head to make it look like Aladdin's before changing it back.

"A thousand years? Kid, is it me, or does, like, everything surprise you? So, you really don't know who I am? Genie, wishes, lamp? None of that ringin' a bell?"

Aladdin shook his head.

"Wow. Well, th-th-that's a first," replied Genie with surprise.

He shot some magic at Abu, changing him from a horse into a monkey before a pair of cymbals appeared in his hands, a marching bass drum with bass mallets on a mechanical system appeared on his back before a kazoo was shoved into his mouth. Then just like clockwork he tapped the cymbals together like a wind-up toy.

Genie waved off Aladdin's shocked face.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about him, he's fine."

Abu started walking around, the drums playing in time with the cymbals as the Genie began clapping his hands before singing.

"_Well, Ali Baba, he had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales. Well, master, you're in luck because up your sleeve You got a genie that never fails!"_

Abu let off a blast of the kazoo as Genie stopped singing.

"Whoo! I'm the best. Yeah. Not enough, huh? I'm kidding. Watch this."

He shot another blast of magic at Abu, taking away the set-up and putting him on a drum set, and Abu started playing.

_**Here I go!  
Unh, ooh, woo!  
Back up! Uh-oh! Watch out! Unh!  
You done wound me up!  
Boutta show you what I'm workin' with, unh!**_

_**Well, Ali Baba, he had them forty thieves  
Scheherazad-ie had a thousand tales  
But, master, you're in luck because up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo, and how?  
All you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And then I'll say**_

_**"Mr. - Man, what's your name? Whatever -  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, I'll jot it down"  
You ain't never had a friend like me**_

_**Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
Come, whisper to me whatever it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me**_

_**We pride ourselves on service  
You the boss, the king, the shah!  
Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish  
How about a little more baklava?**_

_**Have some of column A  
Try all of column B  
I'm in the mood to help you, dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me**_

_**Oh! Unh!  
It's the big part, watch out!  
It's the big part, oh!**_

_**Can your friends do this?  
Can your friends do that?  
Can your friends pull this  
Out their little hat?  
Can your friends go  
[*beatbox*]  
I'm the genie of the lamp  
I can sing, rap, dance, if you give me a chance, oh!**_

_**Don't sit there buggy-eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your charge d'affaires**_

_**I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what's your wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so**_

_**Mister...**_

**_Aladdin._**

_**Yes!**_  
_**One wish or two or three**_  
_**Well, I'm on the job, you big nabob**_  
_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain't**_  
_**Never had a friend, never had a friend**_  
_**You ain't never (Never!)**_  
_**Had a (Had a)**_  
_**Friend (Friend)**_  
_**Like (Like)**_  
_**Me!**_  
_**You ain't never had a friend like me!** _

Genie was giant once more, and leaning on his elbows with a smile.

"You can clap now. Puh-domp."

He dropped the mic as Carpet began clapping.

"No, no, no, no. Please, please, please, please. You can thank me outside. I-In the sun. When you wish us out."

Aladdin paused with a questioning look on his face.

"So, how does it work?"

Genie was shocked.

"You're... kidding, right? The whole song... was th-the instructions!"

With an explosion, Genie shrunk down to Aladdin's height and walked alongside him.

"Obviously you can't dance and listen at the same time. So here's the basics: Step one. Rub the lamp. Step two. Say what you want. Step three. There is no step three. See? It's that easy. You get three wishes. They must begin with rubbing the lamp and saying "I wish". Got it?"

"I think so," Aladdin replied.

Genie nodded and continued.

"A couple other rules. You can't wish for more wishes. Three is enough. Now, I can't make anybody love anybody. Or bring anybody back from the dead. Feel free to interrupt me anytime you don't understand. I'm kidding. Don't ever interrupt me, no matter what.

Now, I usually don't have to go through all this because by the time the guy gets to me, he pretty much knows what he wants and it generally has to do with..."

Genie grew big and started making it rain with cash, and flexing his muscles.

"Tons of money and power! Hahahahahhahaa!"

He shrunk back to Aladdin's size.

"Do me a favor, do not drink from that cup. I promise you, there's not enough money and power on earth for you to be satisfied. Good? So, what's your first wish?"

Aladdin nodded and walked around, thinking.

"Mm, well... I have to think about it. I mean, if there are only three. Why are there only three, anyway?"

Genie was flabbergasted.

"I don't know! Who cares?"

"You don't know," Aladdin stated with a questioning look. "I thought you were all-knowing?"

"That's 'cause you don't listen," Genie replied. "I never said I was all-knowing. I said I was all-powerful. The most powerful being in the universe."

He pulled out a chart showing who was on top. It was him, followed by President William McKinley, then Aladdin himself. Aladdin looked behind him when he heard some chittering. He glanced at Abu, who was still in his monkey form, gesturing for Aladdin to hand him the lamp.

"Look, whatever I don't know, I know I can learn it," Genie continued. "Outside in the sun. Why you playin' hard to wish? I know you can't tell, but I'm very pale. This is sky blue. My natural pigmentation is navy. Give us some sun!"

"Okay, Genie. I wish for you to get us out of this cave."

"Oh, yeah! He has made his first wish! Thank you for choosing carpets, horses and caravans. Please don't forget to tip your genie on the way out."

Genie swirled around Aladdin with blue magic trailing behind him.

"Hold yourself, kid!"

The two appeared outside of the cave, overlooking Pikes Basin.

"Whoo! Whoa. Man, look at this world. It's so... big. Inside the lamp, everything's like, brass! Brass! Brass! Brass! Like, ooh, is that some copper? Nope! Brass! Sorta the problem with the genie life. Phenomenal cosmic powers, but itty-bitty living space."

Aladdin held up the lamp.

"So, is this magic? Or are you magic?"

"Eh, kind of a package deal," Genie replied before snapping his fingers as the two were pulled back under some trees, and a open air tent formed above them.

Aladdin groaned with nausea.

"Can you warn me before you do that?"

"Oh, you'll get used to it. "

"Right."

Aladdin turned to Genie.

"So, do I have to make all my wishes here? I mean, if I take you back to Valentine, won't people...?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I can look totally normal."

Genie snapped his fingers, and turned into a fat man with blue skin a mustache, and a long beard. He wore extremely out-of-date clothing with a big hat.

Aladdin wasn't convinced.

"Right. Totally normal."

Genie waved his arms and changed again looking a little better, but...

"Still blue."

Genie shrugged and sat down, his skin changing to a more darker complexion. His hair stuck straight up off his head in a knot that ended just below the top of his shoulders.

"Do we need the top knot?" asked Aladdin.

"That's my little cherry on top," Genie replied.

Aladdin held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay.."

Genie leaned back in his deck chair, forming some grapes with his magic, and grabbing one, eating it.

"So... What are you gonna wish?"

Aladdin shrugged.

"Oh, I-I haven't thought about that."

Genie nodded.

"Mm. You really are not that guy."

"Okay. So what would you wish for?"

Genie paused.

"No one's ever asked me that before. An easy one though."

He tapped on a pair of bracelets that signified he was a Genie.

"I wish to be free. To not have to say..."

Genie shrunk to a tiny size, and wore a waiter's outfit, jumping all over the tent.

"Can I help you? What would you like? Welcome to the lamp. May I take your order please?"

He returned to full size.

"Freedom. I wish to be... To be human."

Aladdin was confused.

"Why don't you just set yourself free?"

Genie laughed.

"Carpet! Did you hear what this boy said? Why don't I set myself free?"

Carpet seemed to laugh as Genie turned back to Aladdin.

"Only way a genie gets to be free is if the owner of the lamp uses one of his wishes to set him free. And the last time that happened was, like, the fourth of Never-ary."

Aladdin paused, nodding his head side-to-side.

"I'll do it. I've got three, right?"

"Actually, you have two left. You used one to get out of the cave, remember?"

Aladdin smirked.

"Did I? Or did you? I thought I had to be rubbing the lamp?"

Genie scoffed.

"Okay, little street boy. Let's rewind the tape."

Genie made a re-winding noise with his mouth. The world seemed to reverse as the two reappeared back in the cave. Genie watched as Aladdin handed off the lamp to Abu.

_"Okay, Genie."_

Genie was surprised.

"Oooh! The old monkey-with-the-lamp trick. Never seen that one before."

The two returned to the present. Genie had a knowing look on his face.

"I'm gonna keep my eye on you."

Aladdin smiled.

"At least now I can use my third wish to set you free."

"Here's the thing about wishes," Genie replied. "The more you have, the more you want."

Aladdin shook his head.

"That's not me."

Genie paused, deep in thought.

"Hmm. We'll see about that."

He looked at Abu.

"Oh, I forgot to change you back!"

He waved his hand and Abu changed back into his horse form. Aladdin glanced over at Genie's clothes.

"We're gonna have to get you a new wardrobe."

Genie looked shocked.

"What's wrong with this?"

"No offense, Genie...but it's way out-of-date. Like 3rd Century out-of-date. There's a tailor in Blackwater. Maybe we can get you something there."

Genie shrugged.

"Sure. Let's see what we can come up with."

* * *

Location: Tailor, Blackwater, Great Plains, West Elizabeth, Time: May 12th, 1899, 11 AM

Aladdin watched as Genie tried on multiple pairs of clothes with no success, but then...

"_Perfect!"_ cried Genie.

Genie stepped out of the changing room, wearing a white button up shirt with a grayish-blue vest on top. He wore black pants with black boots, and a black frock coat with pinstripes on top of his vest. He also wore a black hat that was cocked to the side. (Think Wild Wild West!)

"Well...what do you think?"

Aladdin shrugged.

"Sure. It's better then some of the other outfits."

Genie payed for his clothes, taking his original ones with him. Aladdin turned to him.

"Alright. We need to leave for Valentine."

"Well, you never told me what was in Valentine," Genie replied.

Aladdin blushed. Genie smirked.

"Ah, I've seen that face before. Who's the girl?"

"It's not like that Genie. She's just a friend."

"Uh, huh. Sure..."

Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"Very funny."

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap," Genie replied. "See you when we get there, kid."

Genie turned into smoke and went back into the lamp. Aladdin just sighed, climbed onto Abu, and rode out of Blackwater, not noticing a man in black watching them.

* * *

And the Genie has arrived! I hope you enjoyed! See you next time!


End file.
